


После всего

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	После всего

… Я так ждала тебя, что увидев, оглохла  
От колокольного звона  
В сердце…

Она никогда не думает, что ей повезло. Она просто знает. Она не говорит об этом. Она только чуть краснеет, когда тётка Конзена в очередной раз насмешливо роняет: "Девочка моя, это ещё неизвестно, кому из вас повезло."  
Она даже не помнит, что было до их встречи; словно и родилась прямо в тот момент, словно и не было больше ничего. И не было ведь – только пустота, только смутное желание кого-то отыскать, кого-то дождаться.  
Она никогда не думает, что ей повезло. Она не спрашивает, что думает он. Может быть, они оба боятся об этом задуматься.

Иногда ей кажется, что она знала его и раньше. И слишком часто, когда Конзен обнимает её, Каннан кажется, что ждала она не его.


End file.
